


Change Of Pace

by LunarAceQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip, just kids having a nice time dancing, this is really my first post here be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAceQueen/pseuds/LunarAceQueen
Summary: When you have one whole night to relax and just be close to someone you care about, isn't it good to at least try a change of pace? (I'm bad at summaries forgive)Gemini is my original character I created after finishing up the Blue Lion route in 3 Houses. The biggest things to know about her is she's Felix's age, is in the Blue Lion house, and she's blind but that doesn't stop her. I just love this game so much, it's sooo good. I love all the characters (some more then others)and Felix is a baby I wanna smooch.This is kid of my first official story in general, especially here, so please be kind!





	Change Of Pace

There had to be many things a lot of people did not expect for a young blind noble to be interested in, given her predicament from birth, like gardening, or fishing- albeit with the help of a rather strong and reliable Duscar companion, or any number of things that might seem upsetting to attempt when you cannot physically see yourself doing to know if you are doing it well. For Gemini, that never was something that mattered to her, simply enjoying the chance to even try such activities at all, with guidance from kind friends who didn’t want her to feel left out. One thing that she absolutely loved, even if maybe she happened to go all over if not careful, was dancing; it was always such a fun and worthwhile activity to do, made her feel so light on her feet and care-free. And with talk of a ball drawing nearer in the month, her mood was particularly sunny as could be, excited to simply be apart of such an event without the horribly vexing watch of her stepfather to hold her down as it had numerous times when he would begrudgingly bring her along to events other noble would host, making sure she stayed glued to his hip to keep from ruining his image.

For once she was happy to attend something, even happy to perhaps dress up and present herself nicely to her peers and teachers. She might not be able to see herself or them, but she didn’t want to look unbecoming in the eyes of others, she’d feel awful should how she looked upset another person. With only a few days left until the night of the special event would take place, Gemini had a few ideas on things she would like to get out of the way before it came. With practiced ease of learning to adapt to her surroundings, the young heiress lifted herself from her bed to her room door, and casually strode straight to Mercedes’ own door, which was only a room away. A gentle set of knocks was all she needed before she was greeted with the sound of the door opening, and a soft and sweet voice calling to her. “Oh my, hello, Gemini! What brings you to see me?” The older student asked, a pleasant smile on her features as always. “Good day to you as well, Mercedes. I hope I am not being too big of a bother, but could I come in for a moment to talk about something I was hoping to ask?” She always felt like she was speaking to a mother figure when she spoke to Mercedes, her attitude and personality something that felt so familiar, comforting. “Oh my, not at all!” The soft-spoken blonde started, giggling to herself as she continued, “You’re anything but a bother. Please come in, I can make a bit of tea for us to share.” Without missing a beat, Mercedes was gently ushering the other inside, allowing her to sit while she brewed up a comforting tea blend for the both of them.

“Now then, what was it you wanted to ask me?” With the same gentle tone as always, she poured them both a fresh cup each while asking. “Did you need extra help with your magic?” Gemini gave a soft laugh, gingerly taking her cup and blowing on her tea before taking a small sip the taste light on her tongue. “No, it’s not anything to do with magic.” She started, playing with a strand of hair on her shoulder. “I was actually wondering...With the ball only a couple days from now, perhaps maybe I could come to you for help with getting dressed up…? I want to look nice on the nice of, and...Well, I’m not any good with makeup, so I was hoping to ask for you assistance.” As she explained, she traced the rim of her teacup with a finger, blurred eyes staring down in that direction but unable to see the action itself. Upon hearing the request, Mercedes perked up after taking a sip of her own drink, beaming happily at being the one asked. “Gemini, of course, I’d be more than happy to help you with your makeup, and even a dress for the event, if you need one at all! It’s honestly nice that you came to me about this, since Ingrid keeps running away from me every time I try to do the same for her!” A bubbly giggle came after her last sentence, and then the young girl remembered hearing talk of Ingrid being somewhat pursued by the gentle healer, makeup bag in hand.”Hehe, thank you, Mercedes, I truly do appreciate it.” Came Gemini’s sincere reply. She was happy to know someone so sweet as her- all of the Blue Lion house, infact. “That tackles one task on my little list of things before the ball. Now to see if the other will go as smoothly…”

“Hm..? What else did you need to do, if it is alright for me to ask?” It was clear to hear the pure curiosity in Mercedes’ tone as she tilted her head to the side, taking up her cup for another sip. “Ah..” There was a pause in her thoughts, suddenly a bit embarrassed to saying such a thing out loud, but it was far too late to try and back track. “Well...T-to tell the truth, I was...Hoping to try and ask Felix if maybe he wanted to attend the ball with me..” She closed her eyes in thought. “I know it isn’t something he is really fond of, that he tends to prefer training over stuffy get-togethers, but...I figured maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just ask and see, you know..?” After finishing her rambling thought, she gulped down more of her tea, suddenly a bit fidgety in her seat. The blonde pondered the thought for a moment, letting her words sink in, before a gentle, almost knowing smile graced her lips. “So I see...I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to try, just to know.~” She quipped, “How about this: we can finish up our tea time, and I can lead you to the training grounds? I honestly find it very sweet that you would want to ask him.” Mercedes’ words were honest and reassuring, something that helped the young girl to relax once again. “That...Would honestly be very nice. Thank you, Mercedes, you’re always such a big help.” Gemini gave her a light, cheery smile. “It’s no trouble at all, I’m always happy to help however I can!” And then that, the two fell into quiet chatter as they finished their tea in the moment.

After a bit of time had passed, and they had finished their tea, both girls stood outside the doors to the training grounds, the shorter of the two fidgeting with both her hands and the hem of her jacket. “Mm...I’m beginning to get cold feet about this..Maybe I shouldn’t press my luck too far.” The poor thing had become a bundle of nerves in the short walk from Mercedes’ room to here. “Nonsense! You won’t be able to know the outcome for sure if you just skip around the question.” Was the immediate response as a hand was placed upon Gemini’s back. “I know you must be nervous, but I’m sure it will be just fine, alright? You just have to go in and ask. Besides, Felix always seems to act so much more...Hm, what’s the word...Relaxed around you...I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Thinking on it, that was a very good point that was made. Whenever it was anyone else that they knew in their respective house, or even outside of it, Felix always did come off as very harsh and snippy in his words and, from what she had heard, his actions as well. Yet it seemed like whenever it was her, his voice seemed just a touch softer, his words just a bit more thought out, like he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. The more Gemini thought about it, the more she felt like maybe, just maybe, it would be just fine. “Mm...Right...O-okay! I won’t back out, I’ll march in and ask him, and not just run off before he says something!” She quickly deciding, standing up on her toes in a confident stance. “That’s the spirit! I’ll be waiting right here when you get done!” And with that, the blue haired noble was pushing past the training ground doors to get things done.

The moment she set foot in the training grounds, she was met with quite a few distinct sounds. The sound of swords- albeit wooden or dulled to the point of useless outside of this room- clashing against one another, the sound of two sets of footsteps, ragged breathing- and it was clear that the ones training were getting a heavy workout. It seemed she didn’t need to address her presence openly, for as soon as she stepped close enough, all trace of training ceased. “Well lookie here, looks like a girl on a mission!” Came the chipper comment from one Sylvain, who promptly placed away his training gear in favor of taking a break to stride his way over. “What brings you by?” He questions, but not before another voice pipes up. “We were in the middle of training..Then again Sylvain was trying to weasel his way out of it for awhile now.” Felix, ever the training enthusiast. She cleared her throat, hoping the burning of her cheeks wasn’t as noticeable as it felt on her own face. “I’m sorry if I might have interrupted, but...I was hoping to see about talking to Felix...Is that okay?” Trying to keep a calm and even tone as she spoke was easier said than done, but it seemed to work out, or maybe Sylvain could just read her like an open book as he simply laughed. “So I see! Must be important, then. I’ll head off for the dining hall and let you two talk it out. I’m hungry anyways after all that work.” And before Felix could even properly complain, the heir to house Gautier was already off to do his own thing.

“That little...Ugh, of course he’d go running off…” Felix huffed, arms crossed, but as soon as he looked back to Gemini, noticing she was messing with her hands and had a nervous air about her, he let it go for the time being. “You said you needed to speak to me. What is it? Did you want more sword lessons?” At his sudden questioning, she jumped just a bit, having been too busy muttering her thoughts in her head. “O-oh, right..! Um, no, it’s not about sword training this time...But rather..” Words were trying to catch in her throat the moment she started talking, but she had to get them out, there was no sense riding upon nerves forever. “R-rather, I...was coming to ask since...The ball was just around the corner that...Perhaps maybe we could attend...Together…?” Finally saying it felt like a weight jumped off her shoulders, Gemini felt so much better..Now if only she could actually see his reaction. An awkward silence seemed to persist for a moment, nearly two, as if the other was mulling over what to say.”Ah...I didn’t take you the type to worry about such stupid events.” Came the start of it, and that alone felt like enough of an answer about how this was gonna end up. “The thought’s nice and all...But balls aren’t my thing. I’d much rather be swinging my sword than dancing...You’d have been better off asking Sylvain, or even the boar prince.” Felix finished, looking off to the side. Gemini knew this response was to be expected of him, and yet, she couldn’t help feeling just a bit...Heartbroken at the rejection. “Ah...O-of course. I figured...I’d ask anyways, just to see…” She gave a very small, weak smile. “I’ll just leave it at that...Y-you can go back to your training...Talk to you another time..” And with a low bow, she was quickly turning and fumbling her way out of the grounds, putting on an unaffected face to not worry anyone. Meanwhile, Felix didn’t know why...But he felt a bit bad giving the answer he did. It isn’t that he lied, he just felt...Bad.

In the end, Gemini decided that getting sad over it was just a bit childish, as she’d known the swordsman for so long by now. His attitude and interests weren’t like other people, so there was no point to get hung up over it, she’d had a nice time whether she went with him or if she went on her own. By the time the night in question had rolled around, Mercedes had spent that day with her helping her prepare and just reassure her after hearing the plan hadn’t gone over quite so well. Helping the young blind girl fit into a lovely dress and giving her a lovely touch of makeup, she happily became her guide to the event taking place, bringing her inside so she wouldn’t get lost or swept away into the crowd. Everyone sounded so happy to be able to have just one night to enjoy themselves and relax, especially after everything that had happened thus far in the recent months. Students chatting and enjoying the snacks provided, some even already dancing with one another, it was truly a blessing to all. “Ohhh, it seems everyone is enjoying themselves!” She mused softly, standing next to the gentle blonde, who was partaking in a drink as she giggled. “It certainly seems so. We all needed this greatly, just a nice moment to no worry about death threats upon the church of kidnappings...It’s nice.” Giving a soft nod, the bluenette began to softly sway in place, following the melody of the music with a content smile. At least, until she felt this gentle tap to her shoulder. “Hm..?” A soft hum of curiosity and a turn of her body to try and best face whoever was vying for her attention seemed to do the trick, as the person in question simply said in a most awkward tone: “Would...you care for a dance?”

The softest gasp left her lips, eyes wide- they had to look that way at least- as her jaw went just a bit slack. “...Felix? W-what are you doing here, I thought…” Gemini’s rambling trailed off, a mix of surprise and joy swelling together, making it hard to focus properly on just what to say. “I..I know what I told you. But...I felt bad brushing you off like that. I figured I could do something different with my time for at least one night...If it’s with you of all people.” Came the rather hesitant reply. Mercedes must have staggered off at some point, perhaps sensing the moment and giving the two a chance to talk without someone listening in. “..I...Well...Then I’d honestly be...Very happy to have a dance with you, Felix.” She gave just the softest, most sincere smile she could muster. “Though...You may have to lead the whole time, I doubt you want me doing such a thing and running into other people...As funny as it would be in hindsight.” Adding that statement seemed to make them both laugh, soft, open, it made it feel as though it was simply them in the room. A calloused hand carefully wrapped around her own smaller one, gently lifting it and tugging just the slightest bit. “I don’t have an issue leading. I just hope you can keep up.” Felix’s tone was almost playful, as if inciting some sort of little challenge into it as he led her to the middle of the room, one hand still holding her own as the other seemed to hesitate on her hip, unsure. That was enough to let her know to rest her free hand upon his shoulder, and with that, they danced, a slow, calm waltz. Gemini felt like she was dancing on air in that moment, it felt so peaceful, so perfect, to dance like this, be close to someone she’s care for for so long and not have to worry. Time simply felt as though it was slower as the pair enjoyed themselves as the night breezed by without a hitch.

After awhile of dancing, neither person bothering to stick to the stupid noble code of dancing with more then one partner, Felix arefully led the other out of the ballroom, out into the open air of the night, allowing her to have an arm linked with his own even though his face was flushed a near crimson color, just not all that used to things like this. “Felix...That was some of the most fun I think I’ve had in awhile.” Gemini was almost skipping in her step as they went along. “Well...That’s good. I’m glad I was able to give you something to enjoy…” His reply came out soft, and he allowed himself to smile faintly, honestly very happy himself, despite being out of his normal element. A comfortable silence fell between them both, simply enjoying the others warmth and the night time sounds around. After just a bit, the bluenette turned her head to look in the direction of the one just a bit taller than her. “Um...Would it...Would it be too much of a bother if maybe...Maybe we could go to the Goddess Tower…?” Her tone was feather soft, almost a whisper. “I-I know that maybe you don’t believe in the legends about it, but...I kind of wanted to just go...If that’s okay.” Felix felt himself tense up. Of course he knew about those dumb legends, of how if two people made a vow together while at the tower, they would be bound together forever. As much as he didn’t care for such trivial things, hearing her speak about it, and sounds so nervous too...He figured maybe he could consider it. “I...Guess it wouldn’t hurt, just this once.” And with that, he was tugging her along to the tower in question, face even redder than a moment ago.

He brought them to a stop after stepping inside. “Alright, we’re inside…” Was the muttered announcement. Gemini hummed in response, not trusting her voice to speak just yet, mulling over what she could even say in this moment. “..T-thank you for bringing me…” Another silence came, just a touch more awkward than the last. “...Felix?” “mm..?” “...If..I wanted to make the promise...To always stay close to you, and to be a shoulder for you to lean on if anything ever gets you so far down you can’t take it...Would that sound stupid…?” She asked, fidgeting her hands nervously, feet shuffling just a bit, kicking up just the smallest bit of dust at the action. Felix felt himself sputter, replaying that question over in his head. Clearing his throat, he responded the best he could. “W-well...It...It wouldn’t sound stupid at all...If...anything, I...I want to be able to do the same for you…You’re...Special to me, and all..” That alone had Gemini flushing a deep pink. Her heart leaped up, hammering in her chest ready to escape. A smile crept onto her lips, and before she could take it back, she had leaned up, pressing the lightest kiss to his cheek. “Then..It’s settled.~” And the noise Felix made was worth not getting to see the face made along side it. Nothing could top a night like this. For either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need some soft times with a tsundere boy before bad things happen, amirite- *shot*


End file.
